Eyewear such as corrective glasses, safety glasses and sun glasses are generally mass produced for sale to a large market base. However, physical characteristics vary greatly from person to person, particularly those of the head and face. As a result, eyewear currently available are never suited for use by everybody and not all available eyewear will fit a potential wearer. For the wearer this translates to frustration and risk as it is necessary to try on many eyewear in order to find one that fits and even then there is a chance that with time an eyewear will be found uncomfortable. For the manufacturer and seller, this means lost profits as individual eyewear cannot be sold but to a limited segment of a purchasing population.
In particular eyewear temple pose problems since they should desirably contour the head of the wearer but there exists many different cranial shapes in the public at large. If the temples of an eyewear do not properly fit the wearer the eyewear can be uncomfortable to wear or improperly secured in wear. Eyewear suffering from such a drawback may not be used to its full value or may be dropped and broken or lost. If the eyewear is protective eyewear, dropping the eyewear from a wearer's head can expose the wearer to the dangers he sought to protect himself from.
Among the solutions that have been attempted in the past is the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,411 to Paul E. Moody. This patent discloses a temple that can be extended with the extending portion so biased as to wrap around a person's head. However, this eyewear suffers the drawback that it cannot be adjusted to adopt a specific shape or to apply more or less pressure on the side of a wearer's head. Thus the eyewear displaces in this document can prove very uncomfortable or unfitting for a wearer.
In the context of the above, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the industry for an eyewear with adjustable temples that can be made to fit a variety of different wearer's heads.